Nous tombons
by Chelsea June
Summary: EN PAUSE, J'AI PERDU MES FICHIERS ! Le Grand Roi et le Prince. Peter et Caspian. Deux adolescents qui, somme toute, ne sont pas si différents que ça. Et qui partagent même pas mal de choses… PxC
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Nous tombons

**Auteur** : 21xJune

**Résumé** : Le Grand Roi et le Prince. Peter et Caspian. Deux adolescents qui, somme toute, ne sont pas si différents que ça. Et qui partagent même pas mal de choses…

**Disclaim : **Si Narnia était à moi, Caspian n'aurait jamais embrassé Susan.

**Notes : **Je suis malheureusement inculte, je n'ai jamais lu Narnia. J'ai juste vu le deuxième film. Tout est parti d'un délire de mon meilleur ami ("Putain, ça pue la tension sexuelle entre Peter et Caspian !"). Je m'excuse donc des probables erreurs. Si elles dérangent, faites moi signe ;)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Caspian s'allongea sur son lit de fortune tout en contemplant l'étrange voûte en pierre qui s'étalait au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait atrocement seul dans ce lieu sombre et souterrain, malgré le fait qu'il sache que juste à côté, dans une plus grande salle, dormaient des dizaines de ses soldats. Par ce que de l'autre côté de son _appartement _sommeillaient les Pevensie. Lucy, Susan, Edmund et… Peter. Peter le Magnifique, ce roi de pacotille qui n'hésitait pas à le traiter comme un moins que rien, usant de regards méprisants et de gestes sordides. A chacune de ses interventions, Caspian n'avait qu'une envie, le frapper pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que oui, il avait tort. Cet individu était la chose la plus pitoyable qu'il ait jamais vu auparavant.

_Alors pourquoi te sens-tu seul lorsqu'il se trouve loin de toi ? _ Questionna une petite voix à l'intérieur du crâne de Caspian. _Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à détacher ton regard de lui ?_

Le jeune prince secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées loin de lui. Il devait dormir, pas réfléchir à ses interrogations existentielles. Demain, des dizaines de personnes risquaient de mourir lors de l'attaque du château de Miraz –grâce au judicieux plan de Môssieur le Magnifique. Caspian se devait au moins de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue sur leur champ de bataille. Il ferma les yeux, puis se redressa, furieux.

**-Va-t-en ! **

Pourquoi l'image de Peter ne voulait-elle donc pas se déloger de ses paupières ?

_Arrête de te mentir_, souffla la petite voix. Caspian faillit se jeter contre le mur pour la faire taire.

_Regarde la vérité en face_, continua-t-elle.

**-Quelle vérité ?** Demanda le jeune homme à voix haute.

Mais la petite voix s'était tue. Bien sûr.


	2. I : Réveil

**Chapitre Un**

Peter se leva avec une affreuse migraine. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu quoi que se soit, ou même de s'être adonné à n'importe quelle activité illicite la veille… Il jeta un coup d'œil aux couches de son frère et ses sœurs et les trouva vides. _Merde_, pensa-t-il, _qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Il quitta le lit et s'habilla en vitesse.

**-Lucy ? Susan ?** Appela-t-il.

**-Nous sommes là**, lui répondit la voix de sa plus jeune sœur.

**-Où ça ? **

Lucy apparut à l'embrassure de la porte.

**-Dans la chambre de Caspian. Pour discuter de **_**ce soir. **_**Viens. **

Peter sentit la main d'un horrible monstre lui étreindre les entrailles.

**-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? **Dit-il d'une voix sourde d'où perçait tout de même un ton agressif.

**-Nous avons essayé. Tu as vaguement marmonné que tu étais malade. **

Peter grogna et Lucy pu percevoir un borborygme d'où perçait un commentaire assez insultant sur les petites sœurs inutiles, mais elle ne dit rien.

**-Viens,** répéta-t-elle.

Son frère rentra à contrecoeur dans la chambre du Prince où il pu apercevoir ce dernier allongé sur son lit, la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Edmund était assis en tailleur et semblait boire les paroles de Caspian. Susan était étendue par terre, la tête reposant cependant sur les genoux du Prince.

L'horrible monstre enserrait désormais les poumons de Peter. Il s'assit à côté de Lucy, le plus éloigné possible de sa sœur et de Caspian.

**-Alors ?** Lança-t-il.

**-Bonjour, Peter. Oui, nous aussi on a bien dormi, merci, **grimaça Edmund.

Susan rit sous cape et Lucy jaugea la scène d'un air exaspéré, comme si elle était la plus âgée. Caspian, lui, serra les dents et fixa son matelas.

**-Désolé. C'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête et que…**

**-C'est bon, **lâcha Susan.

**-On a discuté du déroulement de l'attaque, **fit Lucy, pragmatique.

**-Alors ?** Répéta Peter.

Caspian se redressa et s'assit, poussant délicatement la tête de Susan vers le matelas. Elle luis sourit. Peter faillit hoqueter sous la douleur : le monstre s'appliquait maintenant à détruire son cœur à coups de pioche !

**-Bordel,** souffla-t-il.

**-Nous avons décidé de certaines choses, mais bien sûr tu as un complet droit de veto,** commença Caspian.

**-Vas-y, raconte,** lâcha Peter entre ses dents.

**-Edmund devrait arriver par n'importe quel moyen sur une des tours. Une de celles qui font face à la colline et la foret. Avec ce… truc qui fait de la lumière. Cette torche. Pendant ce temps, certains d'entre nous arriveraient par les airs pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse, assommer les gardes, et ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. A ce moment-là… **

Mais Peter n'écoutait plus. Il fixait le visage de son interlocuteur comme s'il était la dernière chose qu'il devait garder en son souvenir. Ses yeux coulaient sur les prunelles couleur chocolat fondu de Caspian, sur ses joues légèrement rosies, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres…

**-Ainsi, notre armée pourrait rentrer en toute tranquillité et… Peter ! Peter, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? **

**-Non. Je ne t'écoute pas, et je n'en ai rien à faire. Nous allons donc nous en tenir à **_**mon**_** plan. **

**-Mais Pete… **commença Susan.

Le jeune blond avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers sa chambre à pas rapides. Lucy se leva et lui courut après.

-**Peter…** murmura la petite fille ; **il faut que tu m'en parle.**

**-De quoi ? **Souffla son frère, qui était assis sur un muret, la tête entre les mains. Sa voix était rauque.

**-Mais… tu pleures ? **

**-Non ! **Nia Peter, mais les soubresauts qui secouaient sa cage thoracique parlaient pour posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Il me déteste,** se lamenta le garçon.

**-Mais non,** contra Lucy sans trop comprendre.

**-Bien sûr que si. J'ai réussi. J'ai tout fait pour me faire haïr, et ça a marché. Je ne devrai pas m'en plaindre. Caspian me déteste et je devrai m'y faire. **

Lucy soupira. Son frère allait peut-être enfin se rendre compte qu'il se comportait comme un parfait imbécile depuis le début.

**-Il ne te déteste pas, par ce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il te pardonnera s'il voit que ce personnage abject que tu joues depuis votre rencontre n'est pas **_**toi. **_

Peter leva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu devines toujours tout ? **

* * *

_**TBC**_

C'est nul, court, et pas très intéressant, je sais. Mais reviewez quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
